ben10fandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tigre
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Ben as Rath Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with scruffy fur. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Rath wore armored shin guards, shoulder pads, and wrist guards alongside a helmet with a green feather. The Omnitrix symbol is located in the center of his chest. Animo as Rath Rath wears brown pants, has white sideburns, and lacks the Omnitrix symbol. Personality Rath's personality resembles Marvel Comics' Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical professional wrestler. He almost always speaks in third person. He gets angry very easily, and usually yells a sentence containing "Let me tell ya something," followed by the person or object's name he is referring to. As Ben is still learning how to control Rath, he is unable to think clearly when in risky situations, as seen in Rath of Con, when people were about to fall off of a tree and he tried to chop it down. Powers and Abilities Rath demonstrates enhanced strength, able to punch through a solid wall with ease. His black claws are retractable, and can be used to slice or stab objects or enemies. Rath is an extremely acrobatic fighter, as he's demonstrated numerous fighting tactics. He can also jump high, and also possesses enhanced smelling. Just like a cat, Rath can climb quickly and effortless, but is also strong enough to carry extra weight while climbing. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. History Dr. Animo *Rath first appeared in Animorphosis after Dr. Animo injected himself with DNA from the Omnitrix. He fought and helped defeat Vilgax. He then tried to destroy Ben, but timed out. Ben *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Rath was added to the active playlist due to the Omnitrix's reboot. *Rath was first used by Ben in Rath of Con, where he caused mayhem during the Top Tail cat cosplay competition while chasing a mouse. Later, Rath saved people from a collapsing cat scratching post. *In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Rath captured Melvin and Tevin while under the effects of Zombozo's hypnotizing wand. *In Charm School's Out, Rath chased Gwen, who was magically disguised as Charmcaster, in a forest. *In Big in Japan, Rath spied on Tim Buktu whilst in his lair, but accidentally revealed himself before timing out. *In Buggy Out, Rath fought Hot Shot and chased him in the Rustbuggy. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Animorphosis'' (first appearance; by Dr. Animo) Season 3 *''Rath of Con'' (first appearance; by Ben; x2) *''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! '' *''Charm School's Out'' *''Big in Japan '' *''Buggy Out '' *''Them's Fightin' Words!'' *''Mutiny for the Bounty'' *''The Chupaca-bro '' Trivia *Rath appeared in an episode of Villainous as a mascot on a cereal box.File:Ben 10 Villanous Crossover Rath.png This is a parody of the Frosties brand and their mascot Tony the Tiger. **He was later hospitalized after a sugar overdose.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/359333569555857409/485217981278846977/unknown.png *Rath replaces Overflow.Opening Intro for Season 3 *Unlike his Classic Continuity counterpart, Rath is not afraid of water. References Categoria:Alieni dell'Omnitrix Categoria:Personaggi